Fateful Encounter
by KeptSecrets
Summary: First fanfiction! After Ayumi feels as if she has had enough of her hard life, she decides on a way to make it all go away. Before she falls completely, he catches her... Will she try again? Or will she encounter her hero once again in completely different circumstances?
1. Chapter 1

Story

Ayumi P.O.V

It was a dark period of time for me. I felt abandoned as i walked through the downpour of rain, while in a fragile state, my destination was the bridge. I looked past all the unfamiliar faces, keeping my sights on what was in front of me. My pace was slow, and i was swimming around in my head, slowly but gracefully, as if swimming in a sweet syrup. At first, i felt as if i was uncapable of even imagining the future, but later i realized, i don't want a future. Everything is too hard to flow through my scattered brain. I was abandoned as a child, picked on through my middle school years, and beaten physically and emotionally by my... i cant really call them parents... lets call them takers. I have no friends, and no one seems to notice my presence at school, sometimes not even my teachers, as they forget to pair me up for a school project once in a while. As i reach the railing of the bridge, i try not to think as i take off my shoes and jacket, placing them off to the side. I slowly climb my way up to the edge of the railing, and sit down on the cold metal surface briefly. Standing up, i think how good the breeze feels with the scent of sea water, and the fresh, cold rainwater hitting my now somewhat exposed body. 'i could stay here forever' i think to myself, before gently leaning forward, and taking a deep breath... 'so this is how it is'... i close my eyes and fall off of the ledge as if in slow motion, when i felt... a hand?!

I look up, dangling off of someones hand, and see a face... 'someone caught me?!' i think as I'm slowly lifted back up to the railing. "What the fuck are you doing?!", i hear a masculine voice come from somewhere around me, realizing i hit my head while being caught, im quite dizzy. I look up trying to make out his face. He is about my age, maybe older, and he had bleached blonde hair. He's wearing a black hoodie, and wearing a some jeans with a pair of white skate shoes. I couldn't quite make out his facial features, mostly because of my headache, but also because he was wearing his hood up. I try to gain my bearings, but fail miserably, and break out into tears. "Are you okay? Whats wrong?", he asks me while watching me break out into sobs. "Why do you even care? Why did you save me?! I just want to leave!", i say coldly, breaking out into even more sobs, leading to harsh chokes. "Sorry but I cant leave someone to do something like that," he said in a softer tone and paused for a moment before continuing "please tell me whats wrong…". I considered just telling him my life story and letting him know that he should have just left me to jump, and fall to my death. I soon realized at this point in life, I can just try again and no one would notice, and I shouldn't let anyone get involved. 'I don't want him to be a part of this…' I thought before wiping away my tears and answering, "I appreciate your concern, but you don't need to know… thanks I guess". I turned and walked away from him, 'I was so close to being free…' I thought painfully as I trudged through the rain, back to my failure of a life.

Yoshiki P.O.V

It was a normal day, when I was walking home. I decided to take the long route, through the park and over the bridge, as I really just needed some time to think about how I was going to get through high school. On my way there, just a few blocks out of the school gates, I find myself cornered by 4 of the high schools most violent bullies. "Cant run out of this one, can you little rat?", Hakai says teasingly, while pushing me into a wall. "What do you want Hakai," I ask while glaring at him, "I have places in need to be". Hakai just laughs, thinking of that line to be a very lousy excuse to get out of this soon to be painful experience. "Do you think I will just let you go that easily? You owe us 10,000 yen! You think we are going to just let that slide?" he says while kneeing me in the stomach, knocking the wind from my lungs. Another boy, named Tsuki, comes from behind me and restrains my arms, while two others starts kicking my everything from the neck down without holding back. Hakai punches me across the face dozens of times, before taking out a knife, and slowly cuts down my body through my shirt. I could tell it was fairly deep, considering how I was in immense pain and my whole body felt like it was on fire. "AGH-HHHHHH", I yell, hoping it would catch someones attention from the streets, but he found that they were actually in an alleyway near the train tracks underneath the bridge. Luckily it threw them off and I used all the rest of my strength to push myself out of Tsuki's restraints, and kick each of them as hard as he could. When I heard sirens in the distance, I could tell by the look on Hakai's face that he didn't want to be found there with a knife and a beat up, as well as stabbed kid. He quickly stumbled to his feet after I kicked him and said, "This isn't over" before running away like the real pussy he is. His friends immediately followed, which left himself standing there, his wound bleeding even worse. He quickly found a public restroom and locked the door, giving himself a place to very quickly clean himself up. He had a spare hoodie and jeans in his bag which he slipped on, after tightly wrapping his already ruined shirt around his chest to stop the bleeding. As long as he kept the hoodie on, he would be able to hide the bruising and make it through the crowds giving the impression he was just a loner and didn't need people talking to him. I can feel all of the bruises already starting to form, and I can tell I will have one hell of a shiner tomorrow at school. As planned, I walked through the park, thinking, when it started to rain lightly. It felt really good on my tense body, and my new wounds. Then, it turned into a downpour, and I really wished I had just taken the shortcut, after all that had happened today. My eyesight was blurry, but as I walked up to the bridge, I noticed someone sitting on the ledge. They stood up on the railing and my stomach dropped, realizing what they were about to do. I bolted towards them, ignoring the excruciating pain that followed, and grabbed their hand. I felt so much relief at that moment, I had enough strength to pull them up. Not longer after that, I realized she was a girl, and asked her what was wrong after scolding her lightly. I flinched at her cold tone, as she told me I didn't need to know, and abruptly walked away. Since she was going in the opposite way of the bridge, I decided to just let her go, but felt hesitant to do so because I could sense in her tone that she wasn't really thankful I had saved her. I looked back, and found that she was gone, and made my way back to my apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Story – Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY IN ALL OF EXISTENCE IN ANY WAY (sorry forgot to put that in the first chapter)

Ayumi P.O.V

Walking back to my failure of a life. That's how it is. Its still raining heavily, and is around 2 in the morning, while I'm still walking back from that horrible attempt. 'I should have waited until he left so I could just do it…' I think to myself as my small house comes into view. 'great now I get to be beaten for being out so late…' as I take off my shoes outside before slowly creaking the old door forward, hoping it wouldn't make any noise so I can possibly skip my beating tonight and pretend I was sleeping. Although hope doesn't get me anywhere, and of course I spoke too soon…

"Where do you think you're going?!" I hear him boom, "… I was out with my friends…" I lie, counting on him to be drunk so I can just run upstairs and lock my door, although I will get a hell of a lot worse beating If I did that tomorrow.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You don't have any friends! You are a stupid, miserable little kid who cant even try to become a proper lady!", he yells as he hits me hard with a vodka bottle, that soon shatters into shards of glass on my back and arm.

"AAGHH-hhh stop p-please" i manage to yell/stutter out over all of the pain and burning in my body, and the alcohol wasn't helping either. "Get out of my sight you pathetic piece of trash," he says walking away, "Don't come back so late or it will be much worse next time".

'Maybe I just wont come back next time, how about that?' i think walking up the stairs and proceeding to my room, which luckily has a bathroom attached to it. I slowly take off my clothing, trying not to touch any of the glass with my hands or shirt. In the bathroom, I slowly and carefully take out each of the glass shards inside my body. One of them was stuck underneath my skin, so I had to get out some needles and a small knife to cut it open so I could reach it. It wasn't like it was my first time doing this, so I was used to the pain that followed. As I stand in my shower, with the hot water streaming over my wounds, I cant help but shrink down to the ground underneath the shower and cry (Play the song 'when she cries' by Britt Nicole). I cry endlessly, and no one can ever hear it. When I was little, I was in an orphanage called Lena's. Lena was the kindest person I have ever known, and she was also very beautiful. She was older, around 50, but she had the biggest heart that you could imagine. She told me a story about how she spent her live savings on buying a mansion so she could start an orphanage, and was broke for a while, doing random jobs building up her savings once again and eventually had enough money to pay for food and supplies like beds and school stuff. Eventually kids started showing up on her doorstep, and she couldn't have been happier to help these children. It started out small, but gradually got bigger and they eventually had a complete family with more kids to come in the future. I keep thinking about going back there, but…. 'shes dead…' I break into more tears. I eventually get out of the shower when it starts to turn cold, and drag my feet to my room. I sloppily put on my clothes and cry myself to sleep on my cold hard bed, sobs racking my body painfully.

Yoshiki P.O.V

I limp back to my apartment, repeating whatever just happened in my head over and over again. 'Who would even think to do something like that?' I think as I unlock the door to my tiny room. I throw the keys onto the table and flop on to the couch before turning on my PS3 and putting in a movie. After about 10 minutes I tried to get up and realized, 'Shit! I forgot to clean myself up! Fuck it hurts…' i think as I carefully get up and make my way over to the bathroom. I take a hot shower and look at myself in the mirror, totally unprepared for what I saw in the reflection. I had a black eye and still had blood leaking from a gash on the side of my head, black, purple and blue bruises covering my chest and a long, deep cut slanted down my chest from my shoulder, all the way down to my waist area. I couldn't quite see, but I was sure I had bruises all the way down my back too. I wrapped my whole chest the best I could and lazily put on some sweat pants and a loose t-shirt. I took some pain relief pills, and made my way to my bed, falling into a painful yet uncomfortable sleep, relieving all of what happened in my head again that day.

BEEP – BEEP – BEEP - !

I slam my hand down on the overly annoying alarm clock, and groan as I try to sit up. Im barley able to sit up, from all of the bruises on my back and chest, and my splitting headache. I slide on my school uniform and clip on my student ID. 'Kishinuma Yoshiki, grade 10, Kisaragi academy senior high' it read. I quickly make myself some breakfast before heading out, knowing I will be late if I took anymore time. The school isn't much of a walk if you take the shortcut there, so I took the shortcut and noticed my best friend coming out of his house in front of me. I quickly pull up my hood and make my way over to him,

"Hey Satoshi", I greet my friend while looking away. I figure I probably shouldn't put any stress on him because he looked so happy this morning, but I wouldn't be able to hide it forever.

"Hey Yoshiki," he greets back, then looks at me with a concerned face while asking "dude whats up with the hood?". I tense slightly at his question then say "Im just uh, kinda tired that's all" while still looking at the ground. "I don't believe that for a second. If you were 'just tired' you would let me see your face, so look at me" He says concerned. "Just don't be mad…" I say looking up and pulling the hood down. I could hear Satoshi gasp quietly, "Dude who the fuck did this to you?! That's it right? You don't have anymore injuries right?" while he asked those questions I just kept quiet and looked down. I heard Satoshi sigh "Im coming over tonight and I want you to talk to me about what happened," I look up and sigh "now lets go before we are late" he says while walking past me toward the school.

Ayumi P.O.V

I wake up, sore from last night. I don't want to go anywhere public, especially not school. I put on my school uniform, a skirt and shirt with knee socks and small blue slippers. I find my student ID, 'Shinozaki Ayumi, grade 10, Kisaragi academy senior high…' It read…


	3. Chapter 3

Story – Chapter 3

Yoshiki P.O.V

The school day seemed to have dragged on longer than usual, getting disapproving looks from my teachers and snickers from the other people in the room, by simply looking at my damaged face. At lunch, I decided on going up to the roof where I could be alone, without everyone around me calling me a delinquent. Although It was true, id rather not have it shoved in my face time after time. I don't know how my past story had gotten out, probably by one of the teachers, 'why cant they mind their own business' I thought looking up at the blue sky, slowly being clouded over by grey and starts sprinkling small raindrops 'funny, how the weather matches my mood' .

I breath in the now cold and moist air, my lungs fill, and I let out a big breath. My attention was captured by a bird flying gracefully by, and I watched it flutter around the trees like it didn't have another care in the world. I started to slip away, into a dream world, only to have the moment completely ruined by my best friend.

"Hey, the bell rung so I came up here to make sure you would come to class," he watched me as I didn't make a move signaling I had no intention of going to class "come on lets get going I don't want to be late" he says while nudging my arm.

"Cant I just stay here? You can go to class. I…. I just have a lot on my mind…" which was true, I couldn't stop thinking about that girl on the bridge. I wondered if she was still alive, if she was out there needing help.

"Is something wrong? You haven't been acting like yourself lately, and your mood is sort of bumming me out…" Satoshi inquired and looked at me concerned. Satoshi is always one to be there for his friends, and is always kind to his classmates and teachers. I rarely ever see him loose his cool, only once when we were playing video games when he got killed and had a major rampage in my apartment. But later that was all just a laugh and he regained his composure.

"Yeah sorry, I've just been thinking a lot about what happened last night. If you feel down, please don't. Im fine… so if you need to get to class I suggest you go now before you are late. Im going to go home 'cause I don't feel too good," I turned to walk out "Meet me at my place at 5, I have a lot to talk to you about" I said as I left the school grounds. Little did I know 4 people had been watching me the whole time and followed me out of school grounds.

I walked silently on the side walk, only hearing the taps of my own feet hitting the ground, when I heard them increase. I turned around to see 4 students following me, with sick smirks on their ugly faces. I cursed inwardly, before fully facing them expecting them to talk to me so they could prolong the taunts. I was shocked when one of them came up behind me and gagged me along with knocking me out. Everything went black for however long, and I woke up being kicked into a narrow alley way. I laid on the ground groaning from being kicked right in the stomach, where the majority of bruises were. No words were exchanged before they proceeded to kick the shit out of me. I yelled as I swore my ribs had been broken, after that, Hakai slammed my head against the concrete wall. Knocking me unconscious in an unknown alley way.

Ayumi P.O.V

After lunch, I felt like puking. My body ached of all of the beatings given to me recently, and I couldn't think straight in class. Overall, I have quite good grades, and I try not to jeopardize my studies because if my so called 'parents' saw my grades drop, I would be in a world of pain.

I watched 4 other boys leave school grounds before I did, and since I didn't have anything to do, I followed them. I saw them gag a boy and I gasped.

'Oh my god…. Please don't let him get hurt' I think as I watch them drag his now limp body into a car and drive away. Without a second thought, I ran and followed the car, only to fall behind after about 5 or 6 blocks. Luckily I saw the car turn in the distance so I took a short breather from all that sprinting.

As I recover by taking deep breaths I hear a yell, and I immediately sprint in the direction I heard it in. when the car came back down the street, I pretended to walk peacefully until it was out of sight. I watched carefully as it turned a corner, out of sight, and dashed towards the alley way. It was eerily quiet, I was beginning to lose hope 'Oh my god, those kids were just high school students, they wouldn't actually kill someone would they?!'. I looked around thoroughly, and a limp figure came into view. He was lying on his back, his arms and legs sprawled out across the ground. I ran over to him and realized he looked awfully familiar… 'Bleached blond hair…' it took me a few minutes to recognize him, 'H-he saved me! This guy saved me when I jumped!' .

I quickly pulled out my cell phone and dialed 1-1-9. The woman on the other end asked me what my emergency was.

"I have someone here and he is unconscious! He's bleeding really bad and he needs medical attention immediately!" I nearly shout into my end of the line. 'I cant let this guy die. I don't even know him and he has saved my life (not that I wanted it saved). I need to save him in return'

My stomach dropped when I could see he wasn't breathing anymore. "HURRY!" I shout and drop my phone. I bring his head up to rest on my lap while I put two of my fingers to his pulse. It wasn't there. There was no pulse. This guy saved her and now he dies right in front of her?! I start crying on the spot and the paramedics come into sight. I watch them bring him into the ambulance and try to get his pulse back up. The last thing I hear as they drive away is… 'theres a pulse!'


	4. Chapter 4

Story – Chapter 4

Yoshiki P.O.V

_I feel like I'm floating_…

_Im being pulled down…_

I _don't want to leave…_

I open my eyes ever so slightly, only to be greeted with blinding white lights. I look around and see white everywhere. White bed sheets, window curtains, walls. There is also blue in some places. My vision is blurry, so I rub my eyes to adjust them to the room. When I open them again, the room is much clearer.

'Im in a… Hospital?' I think sitting up but my chest has a sharp, long, excruciatingly painful tear in it. I try to look more thoroughly around. There are pictures of flowers on the walls, and monitors beside my bed. I see there is some water on my bedside table, and I immediately reach for it. I drink most of the water before sighing in relief. I cant remember all that happened. I remember being on the roof, then leaving school early…

"Shit!" I say out loud, remembering I had to meet Satoshi at my apartment at 5.

"Well well, someone finally woke up" I hear a woman's voice come from the doorway.

I look up, and see a tall woman dressed in nurse scrubs walking over to my bed with a clipboard in hand.

"Its good to see you awake, but I should let you know that you have broken many of your ribs, and your wound on your chest has gotten infected, so you have been asleep for 2 days," I nod, understanding this information since I had just felt extreme pain trying to sit up…

"You have had three visitors these last couple days, and they all said they will be returning at some point today"

"Thank you very much" I say taking in this information. After nodding, the nurse left my room. I could only think of two people visiting me, who are Satoshi and my little sister Miki, but I cant put my finger on the third person. Then I heard a knock at the door, and I saw my younger sister standing there in the doorway before making her way over to me and hugging me cautiously.

"Onii-chan! Your awake!" She exclaimed while hugging me tighter. I take a sharp breath and flinch, giving her an indication it was hurting him.

"Hah its good to see you Miki" I say while looking at her bring her head up to look at me. "Hehe sorry about that..," She mumbled

"Im just really glad you woke up" she said quietly looking at me with some tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Hey its okay because I'm up now," I say with a small smile

"Are you sure your mom and dad are ok with you being here?" I ask with an uneasy tone.

She wiped the remaining tears from her eyes before answering, "dad didn't like it but mom drove me here and shes waiting outside in the car".

"Is that so…" I said unsure of how to feel about that statement, that means my mom wasn't the third visitor.

"I actually have to go now. Im so glad you are okay, and I know mom will be relieved to hear you are ok too" She said with a small smile.

"Ok Miki, I hope we can hang out under less stressful circumstances next time" I say watching her leave my bedside.

"I would love that, Yoshiki" she says leaving my room.

~2 hour time skip~

Satoshi is in my doorway, leaning against its frame, looking at me with a concerned face while watching me attempt to get up but fail miserably.

"I never thought the day I would see you like.. This..," He joked with a small smile

"its good to see you're ok bro".

"Don't go mushy on me dude, you know I hate pity," I joked then looked at him with a smile "and thanks, I feel a little better now"

"Do you remember what happened?" He asked with a small frown, the smile erased off his face.

"Yeah I do actually, I was gagged and dragged into an alleyway," I pause to see him looking at me with a face full of concern and sympathy "then beat, and my head was smashed against something really REALLY hard"

"Wow I'm really sorry I couldn't do anything," he looked down with a sad face, then looked up "by the way, another person will be coming by today. When I was talking to the cops they said they saw someone at the site and apparently they called the ambulance at last minute, so I guess you could call them your savior" he said with a small chuckle.

I acknowledged his chuckle to be lifting the spirits in the room. "I cant wait to meet them" I say, chuckling along with him.

"Well I have to get back to school, because I'm sort of skipping right now," he said while rubbing the back of his head

"I'm really glad you are ok Yoshiki, I'll come back later I promise"

I gasped In mock of him skipping, then gave him a wave gesturing him out of the room

"Yeah yeah, get out of here before you miss more than you need to," I said with a smirk

"you better not leave me hanging".

"Haha I wont, see you later" he said as he left the room with his schoolbag carelessly slung on his shoulder.

4 hour time skip

'Ugh its been 4 hours and all I have been doing is watching TV and staring out the window'

The TV was currently off, and I am lying down, staring at the ceiling. I moved to sit up, and successfully did so without igniting pain throughout my entire body.

I heard people talking in the hallway. 'I think my last visitor has arrived… I wonder what they are like?' I think looking out the window for a couple minutes, not knowing she was there, in the doorway looking at me gaze out the window. I turn around,

"Hi, my name is Ayumi Shinozaki. Im the one who found you..."


	5. Chapter 5

Previously….

"Hi, my name is Ayumi Shinozaki. Im the one who found you..."

Story – Chapter 5

Yoshiki P.O.V

I look at her. I know I have seen her before!

'Ayumi….s-shes the one who was going to jump from the bridge!'

"I don't know if you remember or not, but I suppose I should properly thank you for saving me, I was quite rude before, and I am sorry" she says breaking the silence, and my thoughts interrupted.

"I remember, but really I should be thanking you," she looked at me with wide eyes before I continue " by the way, my name is Yoshiki Kishinuma. You are the one who called the ambulance right?"

Ayumi looked away, before nodding ever so slightly.

"Thanks so much, I would have died in that dark alleyway If you hadn't saved me" I say with a smile.

She looked me frowning, before her lips slowly curved into a small smile.

"Thank you too, for saving me that day, Kishinuma" she quietly said. Even though she had a small smile, I could see a tint of sadness in her eyes.

"Hey, what high school do you go to? Just wondering in case u wanted to hang out sometime…" I ask somewhat hesitantly. I doubt she would want to hang out with someone like me, but I feel like I could use a new friend, and maybe she could too. Ayumi looked at me with wide eyes, as if that was the last question she wanted to be asked.

"I go to Kisaragi Academy, but I doubt you would want to hang out with someone like me. Im a nobody, so you don't have to waste your time with someone like me." She said looking down.

Something bothered me about how she said that. It bothered me that she was going to kill herself and here she is telling me not to waste my time with her after I saved her.

"I go to Kisaragi Academy too, weird I haven't seen you around…," I pause before I continue to look at her in the eyes "but more importantly, I don't think it's a waste of time. I would gladly be your friend even if you are a nobody. If you need a friend, its never a waste of time to make that happen"

Ayumi P.O.V

'I literally just met this guy and he wants to be friends!? He seems really nice, and he goes to the same school as me, so I guess it wouldn't hurt to have a friend right?'

I look at him and smile, he seemed to register the smile so he smiled back. He seemed to have a really nice smile actually.

"Well if you don't mind then, how about we hang out once you get out of the hospital? You can just text me or something," she said handing him her phone, unlocked, so he could put in his number "you probably have people you need to see first though, so you can just text me anytime you want" I say with another smile.

He gave back her phone, along with his phone number and name inside it.

"Haha yeah I have some people I need to talk to," he said rubbing the back of his neck almost nervously, although I wouldn't really call this an awkward moment.

We started talking and didn't stop for the longest time. I had settled in a chair next to his bedside. We talked endlessly, getting to know each other and learning about what we do outside of school. Just talking to him made me feel better, probably because I have never had a real friend before. He likes music, and he works at a music store. Apparently he also plays guitar, he has a best friend named Satoshi and his natural hair color is black. He told me a story about how he accidentally bleached his hair one day because he fell into a shelf and bleach came down pouring on his head. Of course I laughed, what a stupid way to get your hair bleached! We never got into our pasts, which made me really happy he didn't ask questions. Whenever people ask questions they always seem to be the hardest to answer, so I just steer clear of them whenever I can. Unaware of how much time had passed, I looked at my watch and yelped noticeably,

"Shit! I gotta get home! My… U-um… D-dad is gonna kill me! ('Literally')" I say rather loudly. I almost choked on the word… Dad… because he sure as hell isn't one.

"Woah there no need to swear," he said with a slight smirk "I will text you tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah I look forward to it, Kishinuma," I say with a grateful glint in my eyes "Bye for now"

I leave with a smile, and wave to him while walking out. 'I feel like this could be the start of something really good for me. Haha I cant wait till he texts'

Yoshiki P.O.V

Once she left I instantly felt lonely again. 'Her smile is really pretty…' , my heart heated quickly when she shot me one last smile and headed out. We spent a lot of time getting to know each other, actually a lot more time then I had expected. She likes to read, overall she isn't very active and she has always wanted a puppy but never ended up getting one.

I shared my stupid story about how my hair was bleached, and her laughter filled the room. I laughed too, and we shared a moment of pure happiness right then and there in my hospital room. 'Great now I miss her, just great'.

I couldn't wait to text her the next day, so we ended up texting all night, until my nurse came in and told me to get to bed, so I could be released the next day if I got enough sleep. I instantly slid down in my bed and put my phone on my bedside table after texting a quick goodnight. The nurse giggled at my actions before leaving me a glass of water and leaving the room.

'I feel like this could be the start of something really good…' I think before falling into a dreamless slumber.


	6. Chapter 6

Story – Chapter 6

Yoshiki P.O.V

Its been two days since I have been released. I spent about a week in the hospital, with occasional visits from Satoshi with his little sister Yuka, and Miki. Ayumi actually visited most, and I was really grateful to have her keep me company in that lonely room I spent so much time in. Ayumi helped the time fly faster, and we spent our time together getting to know each other. I found myself admiring her beauty, her long blue hair and her eyes the color of the sea on a stormy night. I know theres a story behind those eyes, waiting for me to learn it. For most men, they would say she didn't meet standards because she didn't have as noticeable curves, but to me, she is above standards. I value her as a friend though, and even if I did develop feelings for her, she probably wouldn't ever return them.

Im back at my apartment now, and I invited Satoshi and Ayumi over so they could meet. They both didn't have a problem with it, so I hope they will hit it off. They said they would be here at 6 o'clock and its 5:34 right now, so I have time to clean up quickly before they get here. I hurriedly, but carefully run around my apartment, making sure to get everything cleaned up but trying not to hurt my ribs or my head again. I quickly changed into more suitable clothes than my pajamas, pulling on a dark red t-shirt and some black jeans. By the time I was ready for their arrival, someone knocked on the door. I opened it to see Satoshi standing there with a backpack slung on his shoulders, grinning at me.

"Hey man, it's a relief you are back home and moving around" he says with a smile.

"Haha yeah thanks," I open the door even more to signal an invitation in "come on in"

"So when is your friend coming over? Im quite exited to meet her, since you have told me so much about her" Satoshi said with a wink

"Dude its not like that!," I reply with the faintest blush dusted on my cheeks, shaking my head furiously "she said she will be here the same time as you"

I honestly don't know why I reacted to Satoshi's little tease like that, but I just let it go since it was probably nothing. We sat down on the couch and put in a video game to play while waiting for Ayumi. A long amount of time passed and I was starting to get worried, so I took out my phone to text her,

To: Ayumi Shinozaki

From: Yoshiki Kishinuma

Hey, Satoshi and I are waiting for you at my apartment.

Where are you? Let me know what you are doing :)

Cya ~

She didn't reply at all. I was really worried now, so i got up and grabbed my coat.

"Hey man whats up? You seem to be worried about something" Satoshi got up too

"Im worried about her, will you come with me to look for her please?" I look at Satoshi with worried wide eyes. He looked at me for a while and had an expression that looked like he was focused on something.

"Yeah I'll come, you seem to care a lot about her" He implied while grabbing his coat and opening the door.

"Yeah… I do"

Ayumi P.O.V

I left the house silently, and hesitantly making sure my… parents (ew)… didn't hear me sneaking out. I took a step outside and let out a sigh of relief, then proceeded to walk out to the sidewalk. I couldn't stop thinking about Yoshiki for some reason, he just made me feel like someone who was actually wanted in this world. I just met him about two weeks ago and yet I want to spend every minute by his side.

'Do I like him?!' I think frantically trying to sort my thoughts whirling in my head.

'I… I cant! He would never feel the same way anyways…' who would love a suicidal girl with nothing to give him.

All my thoughts were put to a halt when a feeling of dread crept its way up my spine. I sensed some people in an alleyway and the aura surrounding them wasn't a pleasant one. I suddenly got very light headed, but still ran into the park and found a bench to sit down. This feeling… it was weird. I felt like I was being lifted off the ground, and I felt so light that I thought I could fly. I suddenly saw a bright light right in front of me, and I saw a shadow standing there with their hand outstretched. I reached for the hand…. And everything went black.

Yoshiki P.O.V

We looked all over town, and sadly Ayumi never told me where she lived so I couldn't check her house. Satoshi suggested we split up, but he doesn't even know what she looks like! So we stuck together and eventually we had to cross the bridge to the other side of town. The bridge…

'NO… WAY…' I thought and dashed towards the bridge. Satoshi was yelling at me asking what was going on, but was soon on my heels running with me. I was more of the sporty person than Satoshi, but I was surprised he had no trouble keeping up with me.

I got to the edge of the bridge and looked over…

'Thank god' I check again to make sure she really wasn't there.

"I think we should check the park, but honestly the chances of her being there is really slim" I tell Satoshi, getting a nod in response.

We set off towards the park, admiring it from afar. The park was being decorated for a festival coming up, and was in the most beautiful state right now. There were golden lights strung from the old fashioned light posts to the trees, giving the atmosphere a warm and comforting glow. These days, not many people come to this park, so it isn't very populated even during the day. There were also a few spots where no one would go, which are the haunted grounds. Of course I don't believe in that crap, but who knows, it could be true. I think I jinxed us because when we headed to one of the 'haunted' spots we noticed a limp figure lying on the ground underneath a sakura tree…

'No… fucking… way. They are glowing?!' I gaped at the figure, they were fucking levitating!

"N-No way…" I hear Satoshi's voice coming from behind me. I turn around to see his face of utter shock and disbelief. I could be quite certain my face was the exact same.

We watched their body shrink back down to the ground and the glow slowly faded. I soon realized she wasn't just some random stranger…

"AYUMI?!" I yelled out and ran to her side. I reached her but she was out cold, so I scooped her up in my arms and told Satoshi we were going back to my apartment. We are definitely going to have to talk about this...


End file.
